Question: A relay race covers $1\dfrac12$ kilometers, and each runner on a team will run $\dfrac14$ of a kilometer. How many runners are needed for a team?
Answer: We can think about this problem like this: $ {\text{number of runners}} = {\text{total distance}} \div {\text{distance each runner runs}}$ ${\text{?}} = {1\dfrac12 \text{ kilometers}} \div {\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ kilometers}}$ $\phantom{?} = {\dfrac32 \text{ km}} \div {\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ km}} ~~~~~~~{\text{Rewrite } {1\dfrac12} \text{ as } { \dfrac32}}$ $\phantom{?} = {\dfrac32} \times \dfrac{4}{1} ~~~~~~~{\text{Rewrite dividing by} {\dfrac{1}{4}} \text{ as multiplying by} \dfrac{4}{1}}$ $\phantom{?} =\dfrac{3 \times 4}{2 \times 1}$ $\phantom{?} =\dfrac{12}{2}$ $\phantom{?} = {6 \text{ runners}}$ A team needs $6$ runners.